Easter Eggs
Der Begriff „Easter Eggs“ wird in Computerspielen somit auch in der GTA-Serie für lustige, kuriose und geheimnisvolle Dinge, aber auch für Anspielungen und Andeutungen, die von den Machern einprogrammiert wurden, verwendet. Als Easter Egg wird manchmal auch ein Spielfehler bezeichnet z.B.: die Blue Hell oder die Lemmings. Easter Eggs Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 * Bei jeder Explosion eines Gebäudes fliegen Fußbälle aus den Gebäuden raus * Jahreszahl des Spiels (1969) * James Bomb (Anspielung auf James Bond) * Rollstuhl Grand Theft Auto 2 * Elvis has left the Building (berühmtes Codewort, welches darauf hinweist, dass eine Zielperson ein Gebäude verlässt) (Anspielung auf Elvis Presley) * Jesus Saves (Anspielung auf einen Ausruf von Kirchenpredigern) * Max Paynt (Anspielung auf das Spiel Max Payne) Grand Theft Auto III * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Mond (ein Schuss mit einem Scharfschützengewehr macht ihn kleiner oder größer) * Star of Life * You weren’t supposed to be able to get here, you know (ein Schild von den Machern) * Zombie Elvis found (Anspielung auf Elvis Presley) Grand Theft Auto Vice City * 50 Prozent Discount (lustiges Schild) * Apartment 3c (Anspielung auf den Film Scarface) * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Easter Egg (Osterei) * Mond * Life’s a Beach & Welcome to Haiti * Love Juice * Luftgitarren * Raumgegenstände * Rockstar-Sternbild (das Rockstar-Logo aus Sternen) * Schiffswracks * Star of Life * Wasserleichen * Zivilpolizisten (Anspielung auf Miami Vice) Grand Theft Auto Advance Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *thumb|rightBridge Facts * Biomüll-Brunnen * Cerberus Guard (Anspielung auf das Spiel Manhunt) * Cock Rock (Anspielung auf das männliche Geschlechtsorgan) * Die Tischdecken in Burger-Shot-Filialen haben das Muster eines Kilts (Anspielung auf Rockstar North, das in Schottland ansässig ist) * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Gilligans Island * Hidden Interiors Universe * Hütten im Panopticon * Hütten bei Fisher's Lagoon * J. Bond Bail Bonds (Anspielung auf James Bond) * "Geister-Graffitis" bei Los Sepulcros * Leichensäcke (ein sog. „Geheimnis“) * Lemmings in Las Venturas * Love Juice * Masturbierende Statue * Mond * Mördermast * Not Welcome (lustige Fußmatte) * Police Line: Do not cross (noch ein „Geheimnis“) * R.I.P. Opposition 1997-2004 * Schwebende Bäume in Back O Beyond * Selbstmörder * Starkweathers Estate (Anspielung auf das Spiel Manhunt) * Rockstar-Actionfiguren (Anspielung auf Vice City und Manhunt) * Rockstar-Bekleidung * Rockstar-Modell * Rockstar-Sternbild * Rollstuhl (Anspielung auf Manhunt) * Scott-Wilson-Grab (Anspielung auf einen der Macher) * Smell Gas? Call 555-80085 (Anspielung auf Brüste. Die Nummer 80085 kann auch als "BOOBS" gelesen werden) * Spielkarten (Anspielung auf GTA III und Vice City) * Star of Life * Surfbrett * The Jackson Five * There are no Easter Eggs up here (lustiges Schild von den Machern) * Tiki Theater (Anspielung auf Vice City) * True Grime: Street Cleaners (Konkurrenz-Anspielung auf das Spiel True Crime, lässt sich auch als Cheat (PC) für den Müllwagen finden) * Unter Wasser laufen * USS Numnutz * Vank Hoff Hotel * Vice City Boxart * Vice City Landkarten * Vice-City-Werbeplakate * WeRock * Walk of Fame * Zombies aufgrund eines Glitches bei Pay 'n' Spray * Zombotech Sinister Zombie Virus Research Corporation (Anspielung auf Resident Evil) * Ein gelb-schwarz gekleideter Passant in Los Santos sieht einem Charakter aus dem Film „Boyz n the Hood“ sehr ähnlich * Ein Mitglied der Grove Street Families sieht dem Rapper Ol’ Dirty Bastard ähnlich * Auf dem Bahnübergang vor der Unity Station leuchten die Stufen in Regenbogenfarben. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * FIDL * Friedhof * Mond * „Hello Again!“-Schild * Not Ferry Good Zeitung Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Domo Arigato Domestoboto * Easter Egg * FIDL (Name und Produkte) * Frachter-Smiley * Les Beans * Mond * Ray the Otter * Rockstar-Sternbild * Smileys (VCS) * Das "Rockstar-Schild" auf dem Rockstar-Hochhaus, Downtown Grand Theft Auto IV * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Pulsierendes Herz * Bugs are Shit * Clocktower * Jerkov’s Cossieur’s Bar * Der Minigolfplatz in Funland mit Modellen bekannter Gebäude von GTA San Andreas und Vice City * Das "6 Days since last accident"-Schild auf dem Gelände der verlassenen Xero Gas Fabrik * Ein Schild unter den Chemikalientanks des alten Chemiewerks, welches auf Mutationsgefahr hinweist * Die Aufschrift „Safety is our Goal – How’s my driving? Call 555-783-9828. (LCTD BUS)" an allen Bussen in ganz Liberty City. * Bowlingkegel mit Rockstarlogo * Logo von Memory Lanes * Ein Schild am Sozialwohnprojekt in Holland, das darauf hinweist, dass es sich um einen Atombunker (engl. fallout shelter) handelt. * Der Name der San Quentin Avenue, erinnert stark an das kalifornische Gefängnis San Quentin State Prison. Wenn man dabei genau hinschaut, bemerkt man, dass die Umrisse und Gebäudeanordnung bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen der Alderney State Correctional Facility nahezu identisch sind. Somit könnte die Alderney State Correctorial Facility eine Miniausführung des San Quentin State Prison darstellen. Aber die San Quentin Avenue hat noch eine weitere Auffälligkeit: Fährt man mit einem belibigen Auto/Motorrad duch diese Straße (Einsatzfahrzeuge und LKWs ausgenommen), so stehen oftmals an beiden Straßenrändern wirklich nur die gleichen Fabrikatmodelle. Es ist zwar allgemein bekannt, dass das Auto/Motorrad, mit dem man gerade fährt, öfter zu sehen ist, aber im ganzen Spiel gibt es das nirgendswo so ausgeprägt. * Todesschaukel * Vice City Poster in der Comadres Bar, mit der aufschrift: "to Vlad" / "Vice City" und Dollarscheine aus San Andreas * Namen von alten GTA Protagonisten südlich des ersten Verstecks. * Eine Statue im Middle Park die aussieht wie ein mänliches Geschlechtsteil * Carl Johnson (San Andreas Protagonist) auf einem Werbebanner gegenüber des 69Diner in Algonquin * Anspielung auf Chuck Norris im Cluckin Bell (Actionfigur namens Cluck Norris) * Wenn man auf die Internetseite "www.Craplist.net" geht, und in die Kategorie "Biete" geht, findet man einen Beitrag, bei der eine Person eine kaputte Luftgitarre anbietet, was ja gar nicht sein kann, da eine Luftgitarre nur simuliert wird Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Here Be Dragons * Jamaikaner-Gebäude * Skulpturen auf dem Gelände des Civilization Committee * Zwischen den beiden Stegen im Süden von Firefly Island befinden sich Atomfässer im Meer. * Am Sandstrand von Firefly Projects liegen Steine am Ufer, welche in der Anordnung aussehen wie ein erigierter Penis. Kategorie:Easter Eggs